


Rex's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Week

by combativelyunhappy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aegis Swap (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blades are Sterile, Breeding Kink, Cock Ring, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Implied Consent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Meaning they cannot have children nor can they pass on or carry diseases, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Switch!Malos, Switch!Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combativelyunhappy/pseuds/combativelyunhappy
Summary: Peace fell over the land of Alrest once more. While Rex would not trade anything for the friends he made and the lessons he learned along his journey, he was glad to be back at home doing simpler stuff: helping Auntie Corrine with the kids, salvaging, spending time with his loved ones... It was great.What was not great was the way his friends seemed to cockblock him in the days after his marriage to Malos. Rex was going to go insane if they didn't get some alone time without someone threatening to gut his blade if he was 'too rough' when 'taking his virginity'.They were a little too late for that.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos/Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rex's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: You know what happens at honeymoons...
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction (also known a fictional story). It is not meant to be a guide to any real world relationship and should not be looked upon as such. This is also not a guide for how to have sex or how to have safe sex. This is for entertainment purposes only. You have been warned. Additionally, all the sex acts in this fic are consensual even though consent is never explicitly stated. 
> 
> Information about this Aegis Swap!AU: This takes place around 3 years after the events of the main game. Rex started his journey at 17 which took a little over a year to complete. I really don't agree with the idea of a young teen (12-15) being thrust into the whole "gotta save the world" trope. It's not their fault the world is shitty and it shouldn't be their responsibility to fix it, so to speak. Not that it's the fault or responsibility of a 17 year old; I just find it more realistic if Rex started his journey when he was older. 
> 
> Also, there are a lot of shifting power dynamics since Rex and Malos are both very stubborn. I understand that this won't be everyone's cup of tea.

The first time it happened, Turters had gone missing. Rex and co. had spent an entire day searching before the turtle was found residing in Zeke’s pocket. The second time, Brighid had stolen him away so she could make the 'perfect cologne' for him as a gift to celebrate their marriage. At first, it amused Rex to see his friends' attempts at occupying his entire day. It was even funnier to think about the wacky ways they managed to separate him from his husband. However, it became downright irritating when they repeatedly tried to prevent them from being alone for more than 5 minutes over the course of the next several days. It was downright humiliating to be mature and strong enough to risk his life saving the world but apparently not mature enough and strong enough have sex with the person he loved. It was almost to the point where Rex was about to say ‘Fuck it’ and forcibly drag Malos off to some secluded location in Leftheria to have his way with him. It seems, however, that Malos was one step ahead of him. Rex barely had any time to react when he was pushed into his room by his husband, the door shutting loudly behind him.

“How did you-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Rex had thought his husband was joking about how rough he was going to be the night of their wedding (or several nights after their wedding in this case, thanks to his friends’ antics). He quickly realized that Malos was, in fact, not joking when he was abruptly shoved against the wall. His arms were immediately pinned above his head with a bruising strength, a low purr of approval emanating from his blade. Rex struggled against the strong grip, gritting his teeth as he threw his head back.

"I absolutely love that your friends assume that you're still an innocent little virgin that hasn't already been _thoroughly debauched_ by me," Malos whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Rex's skin. "I wonder what they would say if they knew just how much you enjoy my cock in your ass."

Rex let out a breath, blood already rushing southward. Malos chuckled darkly, nipping at the skin right below his driver's ear. "Look at you. If I didn't know better I would believe you're still an innocent, blushing virgin."

"Malos...!" 

Malos let go of his arms only to grab his head and capture his face in a painful kiss. Rex moaned, allowing Malos to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Rex didn't even bother trying to wrestle dominance away from his blade. As Malos explored his mouth with his tongue, an ether link formed between them, the brilliant orange casting a slow glow on his blade’s face. Rex squirmed, trying to make himself more comfortable against the cold, hard surface of their bedroom wall. The Aegis seemed to notice his discomfort as he was abruptly picked up and plopped down on the bed. 

Rex felt Malos unbuckle his pants, pulling the garment off swiftly and tossing it to the side. The offending garment landed somewhere in the corner of the room, knocking over a jar of pens. Fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and off to expose his nether regions. The sudden assault of cold, prickly air made Rex shiver in anticipation, his cock aching. Malos smirked, kissing down his neck, biting lightly at the skin. A finger lightly traced a circle around his left nipple until it became erect. 

"Malos...! St-stop teasing me, for the love of...!" Rex groaned, unable to stay still. Malos took pity on his driver and pulled his shirt off, latching on to one of his nipples, licking and sucking with fever. The sight of Malos milking his nipple was all it took to send Rex over the edge. He came with a shout, painting both of their chests white, thrusting up reflexively. His face burned with shame at blowing his load so quickly, much less untouched. Malos groaned, standing up and flipping their positions, his driver now resting on top of his thighs. The sudden motions made Rex slightly dizzy. 

"Eat me out. You’re not going to last if I fuck you now," Malos commanded, leering at him. With a snap, Malos' clothes disappeared, leaving him bare beneath his driver. Rex shivered in anticipation. He would never understand how Malos managed to be so assertive while laying underneath him. He kissed up his blade’s strong thighs, wrapping his arms around his legs. He traveled towards his blade’s balls, suckling on them lightly. Malos’ breathy moans egged him on, taking one of them completely into his mouth as he wrapped a hand around his blade's dick. Malos let out a full body shudder at the sudden heat. Rex hummed, mentally noting the newly discovered weak spot. He pumped up and down his cock as well as he could from this angle, reveling in Malos' noises of approval. 

“Ha.. Get on with it… Brat,” Malos remarked, his thighs shaking with pleasure. Rex ran his hands up and down those thighs, planting wet kisses on his balls and traveling up towards his entrance. Rex slowly pulled his cheeks apart, watching the pucker twitch in anticipation. He planted a kiss directly on the quivering hole, reveling in Malos’ lusted filled gasp. He tentatively licked up and down and around his taint as Malos grinded down, eager to feel more friction. He kept teasing the hole, never actually entering until he felt a strong hand grab his hair and pull. Rex breathed in sharply; he could fell Malos’ hungry and impatient eyes boring down on him, ready to devour him. Rex lowered his head back down and slipped his tongue inside at last, enjoying the noise of delight coming from his lover. He slowly started to tongue fuck the hole, the low grunt and breathy moans getting louder and more frequent with each passing minute. His tongue was assaulted with the flavorless taste of his blade’s natural lube. He started lapping at the entrance, trying to swallow as much of it as he could. Malos’ thighs started to shake harder and harder as he got closer to release. 

Before Rex could bring him to orgasm, Malos pulled off and pulled his driver into a rough kiss, their teeth clashing. When Malos pulled back, he had a grin spread across his entire face, his core crystal lighting his face with an ominous purple glow. Before Rex had time to process, a dark ring of ether circled the base of his cock, squeezing tightly. Rex threw his head back. He was going to be in for a long night.

"You're mine tonight. You don't get to cum again until I'm done with you," Malos' straddled his hips and slowly slid down, his velvety, wet walls squeezing his dick in just the right way. Rex groaned, unable to stop himself from jerking up. Malos' tutted.

"Did I give you permission to move, boy?" Malos asked, locking eyes with Rex. Rex relaxed, submitting to the blade on top of him. 

He took in a breath sharply as Malos' started to move up and down, a fresh shot of arousal that made his toes curl. He closed his eyes, taking in the sensations around him: the tight, hot squeeze of Malos as he rode him, the scent of sweat and sex in the air, the small grunts of pleasure coming from his partner, the obscene squelching that filled the room with Malos' every move. It was already too much and they had just started.

"Rex..." Malos moaned, needy and breathless. Rex opened his eyes. The pulsing orange and purple glow highlighted his blade’s full body flush. His cock was weeping, an angry red. Malos' head was tilted back, his eyes shut tightly. His motions had slowed, his body overwhelmed with the sensations around him. Rex took that as his cue to move.

He gently flipped Malos onto his back, cradling his head as they hit the pillows. He carded his hand through the coarse black strands, pulling hard as he thrust back in wildly. Malos wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him as close as he could. The blade’s body was shaking with need, hands grabbing at his forearms with enough force that would definitely leave bruises.

"Rex..." Malos moaned out, his voice laced with want. Rex smiled softly, relaxing his grip as he kissed at his lover’s neck. 

“Hush now. Let me take care of you.” He picked up the pace, thrusting with such force that the headboard shuddered against the wall, aiming for that one spot. Malos wasn't comfortable enough to beg him outright (yet); it was a good thing Rex knew what he wanted anyway. 

With every thrust against his prostate, Malos saw stars. He clawed at Rex's arms, the pleasure building steadily in his gut. The fingers in his hair pulled tighter, yanking his head back suddenly. A hand reached around his cock, pumping him in time with Rex's thrusts. That was enough for Malos: a purple glow lit up the room as he came with a loud moan, cum spurting out in waves. 

The ring of ether around his dick disappeared, leaving Rex to pick up the pace as Malos rode out the afterglow. It only took a few more thrusts for Rex to orgasm for a second time, burying himself deep inside as he emptied his seed into his lover. After a second to catch his breath, he pulled out and promptly collapsed on top of Malos, content to not move for a couple of moments. 

“Huh. You lasted pretty long this time. I’m surprised,” Malos said with a snobbish tone. Rex huffed out a breath, slowly pulling himself up. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something white drift down Malos’ thigh. It took him a second to realize that it was his own cum. The sight awakened something primal within him.

“Oh… What’s this?” Malos asked, eyes wide with surprise and amusement. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to have a breeding kink.” 

Rex froze, his mind trying to process what his lover said. Malos chuckled, pulling him so close that their breaths mingled.

“You like that, huh? You like the idea of fucking me and filling me up over and over with your seed until I can’t take anymore?” Malos chided his hands skimming teasingly over Rex’s thighs. Rex shivered, his mouth hanging open. “You like the idea of me carrying your child. Is that what you want, Rex? To breed me until I’m full of your pups?”

Rex moaned, burying his face into Malos’ chest, his cheeks burning bright red. His cock was already hard again. Malos chuckled.

“I’m glad you think this is so funny,” Rex murmured. Malos lifted his chin up, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Not at all, brat.” Malos slowly rolled over onto his stomach, all the tension seeping out of his body. He was glad that he convinced Rex to spend the extra money on a softer mattress. He felt tentative hands grope his ass appreciatively. He hummed in approval, well past the point of feeling any shame.

“Well?” Malos asked, glancing back at his driver. 

“Hu- What?!” Rex said, glancing up to clear his thoughts. Malos’ smirk left a small feeling of dread in his stomach.

“Are you going to fuck me or...?” 

The sight of the red, abused pucker dripping with his seed made Rex go weak in the knees. A long night indeed.

* * *

Late the next morning, Malos walked into the kitchen to see a very unamused Zeke whose clothes were splattered with so much paint that he looked like he had been used as a canvas for a child’s art project. Judging by the raised eyebrow and the silent question in his eye, Malos knew that Zeke noticed his slight limp. Malos ignored the prince and opted to prepare breakfast for himself and Rex. Not one to be ignored for very long, Zeke cleared his throat loudly.

“Chum… Long night, I take it?” Zeke asked, his voice dripping with mirth and something he couldn’t quite place.

“You could say that,” Malos remarked, smirking as he willed himself to knead the dough faster. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated when he first got up. Zeke watched the Aegis as he prepared breakfast. 

"You know, it takes quite a lot of... action to make a limp like that in a blade,” Zeke remarked casually, like he was asking how the weather was outside.

“Hmph,” Malos replied, letting annoyance seep into his tone as he portioned the dough out on the tray before putting them in the oven. He hoped Zeke would be smart enough to leave him alone. Luckily for him, the wayward prince blessedly shut up for a moment, allowing him to finish making breakfast in peace. He set out a pot of water to boil while he perused the various types of tea. Perhaps Rex would be up for Gormotti Honeytea?

“I take it that last night was not your first time together, was it Malos?" Zeke continued, sweeping his robes to the side. Malos sighed, gripping the tea tighter than necessary.

“Don’t you have anything better to do Zeke? Like, I don’t know, getting cleaned up? It seems that the children had some fun with you yesterday,” 

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“Not at all.”

As Malos let the tea steep, a loud yawn and sleepy shuffle alerted Malos to Rex’s presence. Malos froze, something that did not go unnoticed by the prince. 

“Good mornin. What’s for breakfast?” Rex asked between yawns. Malos did not miss the way Zeke brought his hand to face, analyzing him and Rex.

“Cinnapon Rolls. I also made you some tea,” He handed Rex the cup before taking the tray out of the oven. The smell of cinnamon and freshly baked bread filled the room with a pleasant aroma. He grabbed a couple for himself and Rex. Just as he was about to go and sit down, he was interrupted yet again. 

“Aha! I’ve figured it out!” Zeke proclaimed, raising his hand in the air. He turned around, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell down the hallway. “Hey Morag! I think-”

“Here’s a Cinnapon Roll for you,” Malos said loudly, shoving the offending pastry in the Zekenator’s hands before herding his driver back to their room. He didn’t want to be there when they started to argue over who got the money from their bet. The duo settled on the bed, munching happily on the sweet treats.

“So… how did you get them to leave us alone for an entire night? You didn’t blackmail them or anything, did you?” Rex inquired. Malos snorted.

“No. I just called in some favors from our favorite meddling kids.” Rex gaped at his lover before bursting out into a rambunctious laughter.

“So that’s why Zeke was covered in green paint! I can’t believe you did that!”

“Of course I did. His antics were getting on my last nerve,” Malos said between bites. He would do it all over again if it meant getting to hear Rex’s beautiful laughter every morning, even if it was a pain in the ass to pull off.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tries to write porn without plot* *End up writing porn with feelings and a little plot*
> 
> BTW, the paint that stains Zeke's clothes is oil paint. I will probably write a bonus scene on how it happened sometime in the future. Don't hold me to that, though. (It may or may not involve Alrest's version of paint filled water balloons). 
> 
> I do believe that Rex would probably settle in what is left of Leftheria. He genuinely enjoys being around the other kids in the village so I could see him staying there for the foreseeable future. I imagine, though, that he would get his own home at some point (with Malos-sized doors and entryways) with several guest rooms in case any of the party members wished to visit.
> 
> Malos' choice of breakfast is actually related to his favorite pouch items that some lovely people were able to uncover. You can find more information here: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/204208-xenoblade-chronicles-2/76629258
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. While this is far from my first smutty fanfic, it's been years since I've attempted to write something this explicit (and the previous attempts couldn't even be called coherent).


End file.
